After School Fun
by Sakuralovefall
Summary: Rin goes to Gakupo, her physics teacher for help one day, and after that, she just can't seem to keep herself from him...
1. The Start

"Mr Kamui?" I asked, walking up to the tall, purple-haired teacher's desk. I was trembling with craving; ever since I had him as a teacher, I wanted nothing more than to be able to be with him.

"Yes, Rin? What can I help you with?" he asked, turning around in his chair and facing me, a sweet smile on his face. The same face I imagined at night, the same face that made me wet with wanting.

"I don't get the homework," I said with a pout, leaning over his desk and placing the single piece of paper on it, covered in eraser marks and smudged pencil. I place my hands on his desk as well, pressing my small breasts together (not intentionally).

"What don't you understand?"

"I-I don't know. It's confusing!" I sniffed, disappointed that I couldn't understand something so seemingly simply.

"Hm..." he mumbled, looking up at me with his blue, blue eyes. His lips parted slightly, and his eyes darted over to look at the clock. "I can help you. Let me just lock up, and then I'll be right with you." he smiled once again.

"Thank you sooo much!" I smiled widely, jumping on the balls of my feet. I went and sat down on one of the tables closest to his desk, crossing and uncrossing my legs. Mr. Kamui went around the room, pulling down the shades and closing the door. Gakupo. How I loved his name, the way it sounded when I whispered it to myself alone at night. Len never heard a thing; most of the time he went to bed listening to music anyways. Slowly, he came back to his desk, sitting down.

"Anything in particular you don't understand?" he asked, looking at me intently.

"I-I don't even know!" I said, choking up. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I was always good at fake-crying.

"Oh Rin..." whispered Mr. Kamui, standing from his chair and walking over to me. I could feel his arms wrap around me, patting my back. I breathed in, and I could smell the coconut shampoo that he washed his hair with. I leaned against him, my head against his chest. I closed my eyes, and then I noticed his hand on the small of my back, the other hand stroking my short, yellow hair.

"Mr. Kamui…?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Shhh…" he hushed, pressing his finger to my lips. "You can't possibly understand how sexy I find you, Rin. And you can't tell me that you don't want me as much as I want you. I see the way you look at me in class, the way you clench your legs together…"

I could feel my heart beating as he traced my lips, pulling my chin closer to his face. His lips pressed against mine; soft, warm, tender. I stood up from the desk, pressing my body against his. I could feel his tongue slide in my mouth, and our tongues intertwined as we passionately kissed.

"Oh Mr. Kamui…" I moaned, as he caressed my ass.

"Wait." He paused, going away from me as he locked the door. He returned for me, and held me once again.

"I-Isn't this forbidden?" I stuttered. I wanted him immensely, but there was a part of me that thought it was wrong for one to be with their teacher sexually.

"It's not wrong if no one finds out." He answered, pressing me up against one of the classroom walls. He started unbuttoning my shirt, and I looked up at him in wonder. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and passionately kissed him. I could feel him smiling; "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he said. I blushed, as he undid the last button and pulled down my shirt, revealing light orange, frilly bra. Mr. Kamui purred in excitement, and slid his hand across my bare stomach. I started undoing the buttons of his white shirt, my hands trembling.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, looking me straight in the eyes. As soon as he did that, my hands stopped shaking, and I was completely calm.

"Nothing," I answered, and that was the truth.

"I'm glad of that," he smiled, with that same, teasing smile as usual. His arms reached behind my back, unclasping my bra. I instinctively reached my hands up to my breasts; I hated it when they were exposed. He smiled at me and held my hand, and I let go of my tight grip on my bra. Slowly he eased it off my shoulders, and it fell to the floor. His eyes greedily took in the sight of my exposed breasts, small and perky. "Mmmm," he purred.

My hand slowly made its way down to his pants, which I promptly unbuttoned and slid down. He was wearing purple boxers, with cartoon eggplants on them. I found this incredibly hilarious, and I started laughing. He silenced my laugh with a kiss, as he put his hands behind me and pressed me up against him. He unzipped my skirt and it fell down around my ankles. My pussy was wetter than it ever had been, and this made me wild.

His large, slim hands trailed down from my shoulders to my breasts, which he caressed as he pressed his hips against me. I could feel his growing erection pressing against me; it was a lot bigger than I expected it to be.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked me in a hushed voice, pressing his lips away from mine for a moment.

"Yes," I answered, looking up at him. He closed his eyes and smiled, his dark, thick eyelashes pointing to the ground.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"No. Because, it's you." I smiled, taking his hand and pulling it to my panties which matched the bra which was lying on the floor beside us. His deft fingers slid under the thin lace, and he caressed my other set of lips. I moaned slightly as I could feel him touching me in my most sensitive place; he liked that.

"You're so wet, Rin." I blushed, looking away. "Don't be ashamed," he reassured. I smiled up at him, and reached my hand into his boxers. I could feel his pulsing cock, and though I had never had experience in these kinds of situations, I decided to pull it out. It was much bigger than I expected; about eight inches long, and quite thick. It scared me a bit, but it made me so much hornier than I had ever been before.

Leaning in to his ear, I whispered "Fuck me, Mr. Kamui." He didn't give it a second thought. He pushed me onto his desk, stomach side down. He fondled my ass, slapping it gently while I was bent over. I was shaking with wanting, I wanted him in me, though I had never had anything inside before. I could feel his hard cock pressing against me.

"You know, you have to listen to me, Ms. Kagamine. After all, I'm your teacher."

"Anything for you."

"Good. On your knees." He commanded, pushing me down onto the floor. He shoved his dick into my mouth before I could even expect it. I sucked on his cock gently, as he thrust his hips gently. Slowly, his speed increased, and I was choking. He didn't seem to hear the sound of me gagging, as he kept bumping into the back of my throat. My eyes watered, and he moaned in pleasure, his long cock sliding in and out of my mouth. After a few more moments he pulled out, patting my head, saying "Good girl." He pushed me down so I was standing on all fours, and he inserted himself in me roughly, slapping my ass once again.

"Oh god you're so tight…"

"Aaaah!" I moaned loudly, in pleasure and in pain. I could feel something warm trickling down my leg, and when I looked down at my leg I could see blood; he must've broken my hymen. "Y-you're too big," I gasped with each fuck.

"Hush," he moaned, grabbing me by my hair and pulling my head back roughly. His cock was in and out of me, in and out, and I was shaking. My hands could barely support me, so I lay on my forearms as he pounded away, hitting me in all the right places each time he moved in. My white bow had fallen on the floor a little ways away from us, and it reminded me of how innocent I was just a few minutes ago. I didn't regret it at all.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Kamui…" I gasped, as I could feel myself reaching climax. His breathing was getting faster, as was mine. He started moving in and out even faster; neither of us could contain this much pleasure anymore.

"FUCK YEAH" he yelled, slapping my ass once again. I could feel his cum spraying inside me, pushing against my walls, and I too climaxed. We screamed in unison, and then fell to the ground, sexed to the max. Mr. Kamui turned and looked at me, a happy, dazed expression in his blue, blue eyes. "You're amazing, Rin." he sighed happily, pressing his lips gently against mine. I wrapped my arm around him, and our hot bodies pressed against each other. Hopefully; it could happen again, and hopefully, soon. I didn't know if I'd be able to be in the room with him, knowing what we had done and hoping we could do it again.

"Same time next week?" I smiled.

"Definitely."


	2. Shower Fun

"Nice job today in tennis practice!" I complimented Miku, walking into the changing room, sweaty and a little bit red from the hard workout that our coach had subjected us to.

"Thanks! You too Rinny!" she smiled, pulling her long turqoise hair out of the high ponytail that she had up on her head. I threw my light orange tennis racket down on the bench, and sat down, still aching slightly.

"Ready to go to the showers?" Miku asked me, pulling off her shirt, revealing her light blue, ruffly bra. I blushed and turned away; she always had such cute bras, but I figured it'd be awkward to stare.

"Sure- ah, wait! I forgot I had to turn in a project! I have to go print it out." I whined.

"Nooooo why?" she pouted, proceeding to pull down her skirt. "Now I have to shower alone."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Well, don't wait for me; I don't know how long this'll take.

"Okay..." Miku sighed. Luka walked through the doors, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Heyyy Miku. Why so sad?" she asked, placing all her stuff down on the floor.

"Oh, Rin was supposed to shower with me but now she has to go to some stinky old teacher and give him some school assignment." she complained.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I can shower with you if you want." Luka smiled, taking of her shirt as well. I blushed even more, turning away. It felt embarassing, being in a room with so many big-chested girls. I couldn't relate.

"Well, you two have fun; I'm going to go see about that assignment. See you tomorrow!" I smiled, running out the door. I could faintly hear them yelling something in reply, but I didn't feel like answering back. Probably wasn't anything of major importance anyways.

I ascended the stairs from the basement, where out locker rooms were. The school was fairly empty, with the exception of a teacher or two walking down the halls. I jogged up the the library, which I saw was unfortuntately, closed. Groaning in annoyance, I dejectedly walked to the teacher's room; I needed to think of an explanation soon, since I didn't want to get in trouble and be punished.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door.

"Ah, Rin. How good to see you. Do you have the assignment?"

"No, Mr. Kamui... I-I had tennis practice, and by the time I got to the library it was closed. I'm sorry..." I sighed, looking down.

Rin; I'm very disappointed in you. You know how important this assignment was." he gently scolded. "Now, I guess I have no other choice than to punish you. Otherwise, how will you learn?" he asked, standing up from his desk. "I believe you also owe me something from last week. You promised, after all."

"I-what?"

"Come on. You remember." I could feel myself slowly getting wet, craving another taste of what I got last week. "Bend over for me, would you?"

I took a deep breath and bent over on his desk. He walked around and sat down in a chair, staring at my skirt. Taking a meter stick he lifted it up, revealing my panties whch were white and covered in drawings of oranges. I could hear him laugh gently, as he traced the growing spot of wetness with the edge of the meterstick. I trembled; it felt so good, and even better was the fact that it was he who was touching me.

"I see you're already ready, Rin."

"M-mr. Kamui... I can't today. It's getting late and I still need to shower."

"No! You'll do as I say; or do you want to fail physics?" he taunted, pressing the ruler harder onto me. He slapped my ass with it and I cried out; it hurt.

"No, I-I need to go. Some other time, p-please." I begged, slipping away off of the table. I ran to the door and slippped, falling and twisting my ankle beneath me. "Ahhh!" I cried in pain.

"Oh Rin; are you okay?" Mr. Kamui asked me in worry, crouching down next to me.

"I-it hurts!"

"Aw, I'm sorry. Come, let me help you up." He took me in his arms, lifting me off of the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my foot hanging limply. "Lets go. I can help you change and shower," he winked.

"O-okay." I was too tired to resist any more. Mr. Kamui grabbed a bag from the floor and walked out of the room, running down to the basement. My foot was feeling better, but I didn't tell him that. I liked being carried by him, liked the feeling of his strong arms holding me in their grasp.

"Now, this is the girls locker room, right?" he smirked.

"Y-yes it is. B-but wait! What if there's someone there?"

"Nah, there won't be. They left a long time ago." he reassured, kicking open the door. He was right; it was empty. He placed me down on a bench, and sat down across from me. "You do know I still need to punish you, right?" he asked with a smile. "Now, be a good girl and turn around onto your stomach." I did as I was told, because a part of me really, really wanted to feel him in me again. He lifted up my skirt and stared at my panties. I could feel his fingers tracing the lines of my pussy and I writhed under his touch.

"Get on your knees." he commanded, and I did so. He pulled down my panties and threw them onto the floor, where they lay in a kind of sad way, crumpled up. I realized I was completely exposed to him, so I pulled down my skirt. He caught my arm mid-action, and slapped it gently. "No no no, we've just begun. I'm afraid you're resisting too much; I didn't want to have to do this, but, I guess now I have to. He lifted me up so I was standing, and pulled out four sets of handcuffs from the bag. My eyes widened.

"No! Please! Don't do that. I-I'll do what you say!" I pleaded. He smirked.

"I think it'll be more fun like this, don't you?" he asked, slowly pulling off my shirt. I was wearing a strapless bra, which he looked at greedily. He chained my hands to the lockers in a way that I couldn't see what he would be doing. I placed my forehead agains the cold, beige metal of the locker, and waited to see what he would do next. "Now, back to what we were doing before."

"Please, no! Not like this!" I begged, my knees sagging.

"Hm, perhaps no. I can't see you very well like this anyways." he shrugged, and unchained me. I fell to the ground and looked up at him. His pants were already bulging, and he started unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. I felt ridiculous, sitting on the ground in just my bra, but it couldn't be helped. "Come, Rin. Let's shower." he smiled, picking me up and leading me to the showers. He turned on the warm water and I was instantly drenched. He stood, taking of his pants and boxers. His cock stood up nice and hard, looking even bigger than I remembered. He stepped in the shower with me, pulling the curtain closed.

Mr. Kamui turned the water cold, and he slowly undid my bra, which fell to the ground. My nipples slowly stood up because of the cold, and he took in the sight greedily, reaching up his hand and deftly flicking them. His other hand reached down to my pussy, caressing it while pressing me to the wall.

"You're so wet," he purred, and pressed his lips to mine. After that kiss, I wanted to fuck him so badly that it hurt. I wrapped my legs around him and he pressed me to the wall even harder, the water enveloping us. I looked into his bright eyes, which stared right back at mine. His hair was soaking and it covered the two of us; it somehow managed to slip free of his ponytail. I could feel his cock pressing against me, warm in comparison to the water. He maneuvered it so it was ready to enter, and I shut my eyes tight in anticipation. It slid in easily because of my wetness, and we both moaned.  
Mr. Kamui started thrusting in and out, faster and faster. I could feel tears of pleasure coming to my eyes; he was going so much deeper than he ever had before, it drove me crazy.

"Wait. This isn't exactly punishment enough for you," he grinned evilly, putting my legs back down on the ground and turning me around roughly so I was facing the wall. "What do you say we try something... different." I could feel his cock pressing into me, but in a place a little different than before.

"W-whaaaaa?" I shouted as he slid into my ass. It hurt so much, but felt so, so amazing.

"Oh god you're so, so tight... even tighter." he moaned, slowly thrusting in and out. My knees weakened and it felt like I was falling, but he caught me before I could hit the floor. "Shhh it'll be okay," he reassured. His hand snaked down my stomach and to my clit, which he gently played with while he moved.

"It hurtssss!" I cried, this time, tears of pain coming to my eyes. Mr. Kamui pressed his lips to my neck, trailing kisses down as he moved faster.

"I know," he chuckled. "But this is punishment, no?" He started moving even faster, which drove me crazy, with pain and with lust. His breathing started getting faster and with that his speed increased, making me cry out in pain. "Oh Rin, you're so, so sexy, so unbelievable, I want to fuck you like this each and every day," he whispered in my ear. "Oh FUCK." he gasped, and I could feel something squirt inside me. He pulled out and I felt splashes of something warm and sticky on my back, which was promptly washed away with the water.

I turned around to face him, as he pulled his hair back from his face and smiled crookedly at me.

"You still need to turn that assignment in, you know," he laughed. I looked away from him. "Aww, why so sad?" he asked, stepping up to me and lifting up my chin so I was looking him straight in the eyes.

"I dunno... it's not fair! You got to cum all over me and I'm still really horny." I pouted. Mr. Kamui laughed.

"Let me help you with that." He made me sit down on one of the benches that was for some reason in the shower. "Spread your legs." I did so. Trailing kisses down from my breasts to my stomach to the edge of my pussy, he flicked my clit with his tongue quickly, while inserting two fingers into me. I moaned loudly, his tongue was so wonderfully slippery. "Like that, dont you?" he smiled, looking up at me as he continued to lick and move his fingers. It didn't take long for me to come too (with a loud moan), since I was so unbelieveably turned on. "Happy now?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered, smiling and blushing.

"Good girl. Now, I have to go grade those labs. Bring me the assignment by tomorrow, or else be prepared for even more punishment," he winked, exiting the shower.

I washed myself off, wondering as to whether I should even do the assignment. Punishment was a lot better than people thought.


	3. Tutoring Lesson!

I adjusted my bra strap, making sure it was visible. Mr. Kamui should be over in a few minutes; he was going to be tutoring me for an upcoming physics test; my parents insisted that he teach me. I smiled; they had no idea what was actually going to happen. I couldn't wait. I could imagine him touching me, his hands sliding over my bare chest, my naked stomach, my smoothly shaved pussy. My own hands traced this pattern and I shivered from excitement. With shaking hands I slipped my hand down my black shorts, prodding my growing wetness with my fingers over my white lacy panties. I moaned slightly, biting my lip while I watched myself in the mirror. My other hand slid up my shirt and I gently squeezed my nipples which were already hard from excitement. My legs were trembling with anticipation; I couldn't wait for Gakupo to arrive.

Closing my eyes, I leaned against the wall and moaned, spreading my legs a bit and increasing the speed of my fingers.

"Rin!" a call came from downstairs. Quickly removing my hands from their places, I adjusted my shorts and rushed downstairs, where Len was waiting with the door open. Mr. Kamui stood, holding a briefcase and smiling.

"Hello Rin," he greeted.

"H-hi Mr. Kamui," I stuttered, still shaken up from the touching in my room.

"Mom, Dad, we can leave!" Len yelled, going out the door.

"You're Rin's teacher, right? We've heard lots of great things about you," my parents smiled. "In any case, should we pay you now or afterwards?"

"After should be fine. Enjoy your day out," he smiled, and my parents left. As soon as we heard the car drive away, Mr. Kamui dropped the briefcase, pushing me roughly against the wall and kissing me passionately. His hands went down to my ass and squeezed it as he continued to press me against the wall, taking the breath out of me. I could feel his growing erection pressing against me, as I traced my hands around to his back, letting the dark purple strands of hair fall between my fingers. "Your room's upstairs?" he panted after breaking the kiss.

"Yes," I replied, also breathing heavily. Taking his bag with him he ran up the stairs, taking me by the hand and taking me along. "What do you need the briefcase for? We're not actually going to be studying, right?" I pondered.

"Of course we aren't." he winked. "You'll see what it's for soon enough." I led him to my bedroom and opened the door. My bed was neatly made, the soft orange blanket covering everything. I sat down, spreading my legs slightly. Mr. Kamui dropped his bag once again, walking over to me while slowly removing his tie. "Strip for me." he commanded.

I pulled my shirt over my head, revealing my bra. Slowly I dropped my shorts to the floor, and I was sitting on the bed in just my panties and bra. Soon Mr. Kamui's clothes were in a neat pile on my chair, save for his boxers. He sat down on the bed next to me and looked at me intently. I smiled and pushed him onto the bed, sitting on top of his chest and leaning down to kiss him.

"Woah, you sure have gotten horny," he laughed, wrapping his arms around my bare back. I could feel his heart beating as I gently moved my hips back and forth across his chest, getting turned on more and more with each moment. Sitting back up I moved further down, releasing his cock from his boxers. Licking my lips, I looked him in the eyes as I moved my head down and wrapped my lips around the head. He moaned slightly and thrust into my mouth, filling it completely. I started swirling my tongue around it, moving my head up and down as I squeezed his balls gently with my hand. With the other hand I caressed the bottom of his shaft, where my mouth couldn't reach.

His hand was at the back of my head, moving me faster. His breathing got heavier, more intense, and soon I could feel him squirting into my mouth. I swallowed, savoring the taste of his cum more than anything I'd ever tried before.

"Oh Rin," he moaned, his eyes practically rolling back into his head.

"Hm?" I asked, sucking up the last of the cum from his dick.

"Now, it's my turn to dominate you. Get on the bed." he ordered, standing up from the bed, still shaky. Going over to his briefcase, he removed the same handcuffs that he had had last week. Knowing what was coming, I spread my arms and legs, so I was lying completely exposed on the bed. Once I was completely chained to the bed, he went over and grabbed his tie, tying it around my eyes as a blindfold.

"Heyy no fair!" I whined.

"Plenty fair. It's my turn to do what I want," he laughed. He searched around in his bag some more, and I could feel him getting on the bed, in between my legs. I could feel something sharp pressing against my hip, and the sound of tearing fabric.

"No way! Did you just rip my panties off!?" I yelled, pissed off. He laughed.

"Oh Rin you're dripping." His hand traced the lines of my pussy, touching it gently as he rubbed my juices up, down, everywhere. I could feel something hard being pushed into me, but it didn't feel like Gakupo. My mouth opened slightly; it was thicker than he was, but not quite as long. I couldn't figure out what it was. Soon it was removed, and then slowly pushed into my ass.

"Ahh!" I moaned and screamed at the same time. So that's what it was.

"Prepare for something extraordinary," he whispered in my ear. Without warning his cock slid into me, warm, and still covered in my saliva from before. I trembled in pleasure as he started pounding me, in and out, in and out. The sensation was different than it had ever been before. I could feel his lips on mine, the speed of his cock in me, the dildo in my ass. I was in paradise. I was defenseless. Helpless I kissed back, matching my hip movements with his. I was panting loudly as he fucked me deeper and deeper, his hand moving up to my bra and unclasping it. He played around with my nipples, removing his mouth from mine and down to my tits.

"Rin you're so beautiful you know that?" he purred in a low voice, increasing his speed.

"A-ah-ahhh," was all I could make out; I was in too much pleasure for words. He laughed and lifting me up slightly, slapped my ass. I bit my lip. "D- do that again," I said shakily.

"You like it naughty, I see." he laughed, and hit me again, harder.

"F-fuck yeah," I stuttered, my mouth gaping open in pleasure. He kept hitting me from time to time, and with each slap he thrusted deeper and deeper. I could feel his head rubbing against my g-spot, filling me up completely. "Oh yeah I just love your cock," I moaned. He moved faster and faster, I could hear his breathing getting deeper and more intense. He slapped me hard one last time and I clenched; I could feel his cum spurting inside me, and I yelled out loudly, waves of pleasure moving through my body.

"Clean me." he commanded, taking his cock out of me and shoving it into my mouth. The taste of our juices mixed together drove me crazy, and I licked off each and every drop, hungry for more. He pulled off my blindfold and smiled at me, the same smile which always drove me wild with lust. He took out the dildo from my ass, and put it back into his bag, sadly undoing the handcuffs which bound me to the bed.

"How much time do we have?" I asked.

"Hm... half an hour. I guess we could still get some studying done." he shrugged. "But first, this." He took out a small vibrator, and smiled naughtily. "Keep this in you all the time. And all day tomorrow."

I blushed; I had never before played around with vibrators.

"B-but,"

"Do it."

"O-okay..." Taking it from him I looked at it carefully, turned it on to low, and slid it in. I gasped from the pleasure. He laughed.

"Here, put on your clothes. Time to go study," he said, putting on his shirt. I was bent over in pleasure, still recovering from the previous orgasm and feeling another coming on. I pulled on my shorts and shirt, sitting down on the bed and letting the vibrations course through me.

"Mr. Kamui?"

"Yes?"

I paused. "I love you." He paused for a moment too.

"I love you too."


End file.
